Percy Jackson Half Greek and Son of Odin
by Thraksius Steel
Summary: Percy was found by Odin and raised him as for he is the half Greek and half Asgardian Immortal will he help Olympus or let it fall? Little did he know a certain goddess and demi-god had a little crush. (This Is my first Story ever please give me tips and go easy on me I will update weekly possibly)
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Son of Odin

Odin king of Asgard was walking on Earth for a leisurely stroll to make fun of the ignorant Greek Olympians. He hated the fact that all they did was bicker each other over power screw and cheat on each other. His thoughts were stopped when he heard a voice screaming for help, and so he ran over he saw 3 hellhounds on the woman and slaughtered them leaving gold dust in their trails. He saw blood, claw marks, and bite marks on the woman. "Please I don't know who you are please help my son. "the lady asked the Asgardian king. "I will do my best to take care of him" she accepted her fate and gave him the baby. She had died he had touched the baby and he saw he was a demigod and the son of Poseidon, he was furious at the stupid Greek gods that power got to their heads and to Odin that power was mere kids play. He touched the boy and saw what the boy would become because he was The Odin All-father, so he called Heimdall and a rainbow bridge appeared to take him to Asgard. Odin was outside where is son Thor and his wife Frigga was, "Who is this Odin?" Frigga asked Odin referring to the boy who was no older than 9 months. "His mother had died by hellhounds and she asked me to take care of him and I couldn't say no but when I touched him I realized he was the son of one of the Greek gods _Poseidon". Frigga and Thor had faces of disgust at the mention of Greek gods_ "I shall make him Immortal and make the ignorant so called Gods of Greek suffer or change them to learn the errors of their ways." But just as Odin was going to make the baby immortal he was stopped by a bright light as soon as the light dimed he immediately bowed. Frigga and Thor were wondering why he was bowing Odin signaled them to bow and they did. "This is lady Chaos the creator of everything". They had surprised looks on their faces "What brings you here lady Chaos?" Odin asked, "My father Helix has blessed this boy with Immortality and given him domains also Items." "What are these domains and why lady Chaos?" asked a very curious king of Asgard, "He will be the god of Justice, Time, Loyalty, and Portals. Since he has very powerful domains I have made him weapons they are the helmet of unlimited knowledge to let him gain a battle strategy in an instant, a watch that can transform into dark void metal (hardest metal ever created by Chaos), a black Pegasus (that was so dark you could see nothing) that can only be called by the boy, and finally a pair of glasses that could transform into any weapon he wanted." replied lady Chaos, "We shall raise him to be a caring, strong, and respectful person." said Odin, "He will go through tough and dangerous trials that await him when he gets older." She had said before she had left. "What should we call the baby?" Thor asked his father "Perseus" said Frigga that gained a smile on both Thor and her husband's faces. "Perseus God of Justice, Time, Loyalty, and Portals also Prince Of Asgard!" exclaimed Odin.

 **How did you think that was for my first chapter review to give me advice on this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Prince's Entrance

(15 years and 1 month) Time-skip

"You can't keep blocking Perseus!" exclaimed Thor "Okay then don't blame me if you get hurt Thor!" exclaimed Perseus. An extraordinary burst of energy pushed Thor 13 f.t away, but he was still standing "You'll have to do better than that Perseus!" replied Thor. The mock battle continued for 2 hours until Odin their father arrived "Both of you meet me in the war hall." Odin said they both dashed or flew into the war hall. "What do you need father? Is there a war?" Both sons asked questionly to their father "The ignorant Greek gods are in more trouble than they realize so I want you Perseus to go." The All-father replied "May we talk in private father." Asked Perseus they both walked in the private room.

"Why must I go can't another go? you know I hate them father" asked Perseus. "As you know you are both Greek and Asgardian but also blessed by Helix the father of lady Chaos so only you can use your power the same strength as you are here in Asgard also you can kick their arses if they piss you off my son." Replied Odin "That is really convincing father did mother teach you?" asked a curious prince "Why yes she did son" replied a happy king. "All right I will go" said Perseus while Perseus went to his room to collect his things Odin called the entire council to come except Perseus and said "This is gonna be good" everyone smiled at this and a Odin summoned a mirror that showed the Olympian council bickering.

(At the same time but at Olympus)

"I am not weak to ask for help from a degenerate prince from another world!" Exclaimed Zeus

"We will die if we don't accept help from him the Fates said so!" Replied an angry Athena

"Ugh... Fine but I will kill the boy if he is not what they says he ass he is stronger than us" mumbled Zeus

(Five minutes before Zeus and Athena's bickering)

The Olympian council was sitting in their thrones Zeus having a fight with Hera because he had sex with a mortal woman, Poseidon talking telepathically with his wife, Demeter eating cereal, Hephaestus was playing with a robotic snake, Hades was silent, Apollo was listening to music on his IPod, Hermes was talking to his snakes, Dionysus was reading a wine magazine, Ares was trying to impress Aphrodite , Hestia was by a campfire, Aphrodite was looking in a mirror, and Athena was reading a book on architecture .

 **A bright light filled the room**

"Who dares enter Olympus without my permission!" Screamed Zeus

"Shut it Drama Queen!" Screamed The Fates

"We only obey Lady Chaos or Lord Helix!" Exclaimed The Fates

"There is a war that you cannot win but Lady Chaos is sending a prince from Asgard that is half greek and was blessed by Lord Helix to help you so called powerful beings!" Shouted The Fates

The Fates vanished into thin air before the council could say anything else.

(Brings us to now)

An explosion was set in the Olympus hall "Who dares destroy the hall!" Screamed an Annoyed King of Greek Gods. When the smoke let down a teenager appeared the teenager was buff as hell but not huge he was about 6 f.t 8 in with black hair and deep sea green eyes with thunder visible in his eyes. Every Olympian goddess blushed at the muscular man but Hestia hid her face to not show her face that looked like a tomato.

(In the war room in Asgard)

"F.. Fa…Fath…Father .. di…did you see the goddess's faces even the virgins blushed"

"Perseus know how to make an entrance" said a king that tried to be serious but totally failed. Everyone in the war room could barely keep a straight face.

(back at Olympus)

"Who are you" asked Zeus

"I am Perseus God of Justice, Time, loyalty, and Portals" said a smirking Prince of Asgard

"I am King of Olymp…."

"The fuck was that shit" said Hermes that fell off his throne

"Let me continue Hermes" said a pissed Zeus

"I already know all of you" said a certain prince

"May I ask how do you know us" asked a curious Athena

"I read about all of you and I know your strengths and weaknesses in our library at Asgard it would be very embarrassing if I did not know who you are" said a confident Prince

Athena was very curious at the library of another world. "If I may I say you names to make sure I have the right names matched with the right faces?" said a smirking Prince

"Yes you may" said Zeus

"You (Zeus) are grumpy you get mad at everything and always a drama queen, you (Poseidon) are happy you are happy all the time and always laugh, You (Hades) are Sneezy you get your said almost every time and so you sneeze, You(Apollo) are Doc you always heal and act strong, You (Hermes) are Dopey you never talk back, You(Hephaestus) are an honorable lord of forges, You (Dionysus) are sleepy you treat demi-gods horribly and you forget that you were once a demi-god and became a god for something stupid, You(Demeter) are hypocrite because you are the god of harvest which means you are full of love but you got mad because when your daughter found love you made it impossible to grow any crops, You(Ares) are a dumbass you get mad at everything." Ares got so pissed he said "shut you little dick your mother would be ashamed of you but she I guess she forgot because of how hard I fucked her." Perseus got so pissed he punched Ares so fast nobody saw how fast he ran and kept on punching him. Ichor spilled allover Ares's face and Perseus's hands, Perseus stopped and jumped back to where he was and said "Uh sorry anger took control of me for a second." He was ashamed that he did something that embarrassed his home Asgard. Everybody looked at Ares the God of War and became silent. "Ahem You(Hera) are the witch that kills the kids that your husband has with mortals, You(Athena) are the Dictionary and Theseus combined and you think that you are the smartest my father is smarter than you but he doesn't know everything, You (Aphrodite) are the slutty whore of all the Gods you treat men as if they were garbage, You(Artemis) are Fiona you are elegant but when you see a man you turn into a monster that slaughters them mercilessly, and finally (Hestia) you are Snow white you are the reason why the council is still here today you are powerful and compassionate." Said a smiling Prince. The hall erupted into chaos "Silence I am not trying to bed Snow white."

(At the Asgardian war chamber)

"Father hahahah di hahah did haheh you hear haha that" said a laughing Thor

"Yes I did my Son" said Odin he tried to say that sentence normally but failed because of the laughing

"We should give this video to our enemies to make them lose the battles we have with them." Said one on the Asgardian council members.

 **That is It for Chapter 2 Thank you Bye!**


End file.
